My Creator
by MMAD about SVU
Summary: I'm not sure if I can explain anything without giving the whole story! Read and Review please! Probably just a one-shot unless you really want more!
Miranda in all of her years as a fashion editor, had never seen such beauty as the painting in front of her, sure she was biased, she had painted the portrait. The beautiful white haired woman was not sure whom the girl she created was, but her skin was pale and freckled, with dangerously deep mocha eyes and the longest hair she'd ever seen. Her hips were wide, deliciously so, with a firm curve of a behind barely forming behind the blasted fabric she had draped across the woman's slightly turned body. Her breasts were high, pert with tiny pink nipples standing proudly out, begging to be twisted and suckled. Her lips were drawn into an innocent but sly smile.

"Beautiful…" Miranda caressed the painting, groaning, wishing the girl was here, at her feet, in love… Devoted. Miranda was a bit of a control freak, and of course that occasionally bled into her love-making, but more than wanting to control this girl, she wanted her creation to just know what the fashion maven needed, and get her pleasure from doing them.

With a bite to her thin bottom lip, she picked the medium sized canvas, carrying it into her bedroom and sitting it on the fireplace's mantel, across from her bed. Laying back into the pillows the older woman pushed her hand into her silk pajama bottoms, rubbing her folds softly, a tiny groan releasing itself from her throat, "My gods…." Miranda had never been so wet, her bright eyes closing, humping up onto her hand with tiny gasps, her clit was throbbing and her body was thrumming, "Please bring her to me!" She prayed as her body spasmed again and came against her hand, falling asleep instantly.

"Are you awake?" A gentle voice whispered into the editor's ear, "Miranda?" The beautiful brunette spoke with a soft, but palatable sweetness.

"What?" Miranda sat up quickly her hand at her heart and her eyes wide, looking around for the beautiful, yet unsettling voice, "Who?" She gasped. seeing her painting come to life, the long expanses of pale and freckled skin, covered only by that dreaded fabric, she held it up to her full, but not overly large, bosom. "My.. My…"

The girl grinned, "Yes Miranda, you created me, all of those hours you spent thinking of your perfect woman, looks, thoughts, mindset… It's me." She giggled and Miranda couldn't help but smile, She was here, and beautiful, more lovely than anything she'd ever seen.

"Come here…" The older woman couldn't believe it, how the Gods have blessed her, given her such a beautiful and special gift. Her fingers reached out to caress the warm skin of the creature's face, "Andrea." She spoke into the air, "The name came to me in a dream, multiple dreams, for the last month, it was a name meant for you, my darling." Her words curved around the girl, each syllable attacking her skin, her ears, her tastebuds, she shivered.

"Miranda, may I touch you?" She asked with an innocent blush, at the nod, Andrea brought her hand to caress her cheek, down her neck and across her collar bones, "Miranda" She whispered, almost begged into the older woman's ear, what she was begging for-neither knew. Andrea licked her lips, while Miranda leaned further into the pillows behind her, thanking the Gods again, this time for her love of silk camisoles and pajama pants, because of the cami, Andrea's fingers caressed across her skin with simple love eyes bright and shining.

"Miranda, you are my creator, I feel the need to love you, will you let me?" She mewled, her eyes wide with adoration, Miranda nodded again, unable to speak as this creature filled her heart and soul.

Her lithe fingers caressed across her skin and down her stomach, pushing up the cami under it, caressing the tight muscles underneath of her palm, "You were my creator, but who created you?" The awe in her voice was obvious as she leaned down to finally brush her plump pink lips softly against the thin ones of her soon-to-be-lover. "I am so blessed with you, Miranda, thank you for praying for me."

The blue eyed woman gasped as Andrea's lips moved across her chest, and down her stomach, she wasn't sure when her camisole had been discarded but she didn't care, the young beauty's hands and lips were creating painfully delicious patterns on her heated abdomen.

"Andrea, I am as much yours as you are mine"

"I like Andy.." She whispered into her love's ear, the woman scoffed back, "Not out my mouth, cheeky, though, that was on my list." Miranda chuckled and kissed the girl soundly, her arms wrapping fully around her, naked body, full hips and soft luxurious curves resting her weight against her frame.

 _Bring a girl to me, please, Gods. A woman who is beautiful, smart, witty and knowledgeable of current events, who respects my work, but wants nothing but love from me. A woman who can joke with me, a slight attitude, a soft laugh, wide eyes… I need a girl who needs me as much as I need her, please._

"Miranda, I know what you need, will you please let me?" Andy asked again, slowly pushing her fingers underneath of her silk bottoms, caressing her damp lace panties with deft fingers, "Please Miranda, I can feel how much you need me, let me love you?" Her words were wet pants and sighs in the older woman's ear.

"Yessssss" The words comes out in a low hiss, her body bucking up against the young girl's fingers, "Andrea, yes" She nods vigorously as the woman yanks off her pants, pushing her thighs apart with a groan.

"Oh you smell… sooooo….." Her last word is muffled as Andy pushes her face against the forrest green panties, inhaling and shuddering, "I need to taste you" Not wanting to waist the time to take them off, Andrea pushed them to the side and pushed her tongue past the slick outer lips of Miranda's beautiful pussy.

The orgasm which overtook her was basically instantaneous, strangled sobs from her lips and shaking, quivering muscles in her middle, Andrea's fingers splayed across her stomach, groaning at the movement there. Miranda chooses that moment to shove her fingers deep into her lover's dark tresses, "Yessssssssss Annnn-Drayyyy-uh-uh-uhhhhh" She felt another shock wave as she comes once more, falling limply against the plush mattress as Andy smiles up at her, chin wet with juices and brown eyes flashing with love and lust as she crawled up her creator. "Thank you."

The blue eyed editor brightened, "Your turn, my gorgeous creation." She chuckled, for a minute wondering when was the last time she had laughed happily in bed. With a surprising amount of strength, the flipped the girl underneath of her, marvelous breasts pushed up into the air, begging Miranda to suckle them, and who can resist a request of tiny pink nipples? Not Miranda.

"Mira...Baby" For some reason, those words would normally grate on Miranda's nerves but in this case, they just spurred her on. "Andrea, look at you, your beautiful freckles…" She chuckled, and started kissing down her neck and attaching her lips to a hard pink bead. "Hmmm" She groaned around the pebbled skin as long fingers start to caress Miranda's shoulders and upper back. "Mira, ohhhh thank you!" She praises her creator as she kisses across her full, firm breasts with a focused diligence, "Oh christ!" Miranda's teeth rake down her tummy, lapping across her belly button, her hands moving across the hip bones and moves to squeeze the full, strong thighs.

With another smirk, Miranda caressed her hands down to her knees, kissing the insides of her thighs, before pushing her knees up by the girl's shoulders, showing off her warm, wet… pink pussy. "Hmm, Andrea, look how wet you are for me, this is mine isn't it?" She cooed, licking down from the knee to her outer labia. "I love you." Miranda spoke with a resounding honesty before wrapping her lips around the hard clit and sucking it deep into her mouth, using her tongue to quickly stroke against it, fingers slowly probing her entrance. Moments later, the girl came, "Yours! I'm yours!" She screamed, voice becoming hoarse towards the end, falling limp onto the bed, her body occasionally spasming.

Miranda grinned, cuddling up next to her creation, pulling the heavy blanket up over them. "Thank you." Miranda spoke to the sky before turning and kissing the ruby lips of her lover and pulling her even closer. "I love you."


End file.
